A Payment For that which is Priceless
by Grey154
Summary: "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange." Alex A bounty hunter sent by the state to take down scar manages to save a Chimera named Nina little does he know that Nina will send this bounty hunter on a path that crosses with the Fullmetal Alchemist.
1. Saving a Life

Alex had been tracking the killer Scar for a least a week now. His sources told him that there was a good chance that the killer was after State Alchemist. After weeks of studying the killers movements, Alex and the Scars next potential targets were either the Bio Alchemist Shou Tucker or whoever the one calling himself the full metal alchemists.

Following the killer, Alex soon discovered that the next target was obviously Tucker. It was raining in the village where the eccentric Bio alchemist lived. Alex considered it a bit ironic considering that if he didn't act quickly, Scar would take another victim.

He was however too late, Scar had already entered killed the Alchemist's guards and had entered the alchemist's office.

Alex swept across the back entrance, just in time to hear what was going on the other side of the door.

"Who are you?" He could here Tucker screaming. "How did you get past the military guards?"

"Foolish Alchemist." He could hear Scar curse "You shall be punished!"

Alex could hear the sound of electricity followed by Tucker giving a loud scream.

Alex just leaned against the wall not sure whether to charge in or wait for Scar to come outside. That wasn't until…

"Daddy's hurting…" Alex heard a voice say

"Daddy Hurts…No Daddy…"

"There's a child in there?"

Alex found himself a bit unsettled. Then he heard Scar speak.

"You poor thing. Once you are transmuted in such a form there is no turning you back. At least your passing will be in peace. "

Alex heard that one too many times. They were the words of a murderer about to justify a kill.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Alex barged down the door, but Scar jumped through one of the windows and fled before Alex could get a lock on him. Alex Fired a few wild shots with his Mauser C96 pistol hoping maybe some would hit him, but it appeared to be no such luck. Normally Alex would be mad at himself for letting his target get away, but this time he had far greater problems to worry about. Alex looked around the room trying to find that child that Scar was talking too, but there was no child.

"That's odd. I could have…"

Alex looked down and saw Shou Tucker lying in a pool of his own blood. Alex kneeled down. Tucker wasn't moving. His eyes were opened with a look of horror on his face. Alex put his fingers to Tucker's neck. No pulse

"Requiescat in pace." Alex said. He then closed the man's eyes. Just then Alex heard a creaking noise. He turned around to see a shadow in the corner.

"Psst, it's okay come on out I'm not gonna hurt ya."

The shadow stepped out. It was a chimera. This one seemed odd though. It appeared to be in the shape of a dog,. It had mostly white fur, but it's upper back was covered in a brown main that descended into a pattern similar to that of human hair. Alex moved to take a closer look. It was hair.

"What are you?" Alex asked. Alex moved a little closer in an attempt to pet it. The creature opened its mouth and spoke

"Daddy…daddy's hurt…"

Being a master of bio-alchemy, Alex new only a human chimera had the ability to speak like that. And whoever made this one did a botched up job. He then looked over at Shou Tucker's dead body.

"You, but who and why?"

Alex then saw the shattered silver locket on the floor. He opened it up and saw a picture of Shou, a little girl that he assumed was his daughter and a dog. His eyes immediately darted to the girl and the dog and then back at the poor creature. The resemblance was very similar…too similar. If you were to combine the two together then maybe…

Alex lips curled into a snarl as he put two and two together. He the proceeded to walk back over to tuckers body and grabbed it by the collar.

"You had no Idea what on earth you were doing did you? You robbed your daughter of her innocence all for what a locket? A state certification that isn't worth diddly-squat!

A clasp of thunder snapped Alex back out of his state of rage. It was all foolish. There was no point at being mad at the man now. Alex felt something nuzzle his leg. He looked down and saw that it was the poor chimera.

"Daddy?" it whispered

Alex sat down cross-legged and slowly petted the helpless creature.

I'm sorry," He whispered "Daddy isn't coming back.

Tears started to form around the creatures eyes. this girl was young, but whether for good or for bad she knew what death was.

"Come here." He said "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve this, any of it. "

The Creature started to speak again."

"This Person Edward, this person Edward, big brother Ed...ward.

"Edward?" Alex asked. "I don't understand."

She continued speaking.

"Can we play now Alphonse? Can we play now?

"Edward, Alphonse? What did it mean? Alex didn't understand.

"What's your name? Alex asked.

"Name?" The creature asked.

"Yes. What is your name?"

"Name…Ni…na…"

"Nina? Alex asked."

Alex then proceeded to point at himself. "Alex…"

"Al…ex?" Nina asked she then tried to form what appeared to be a smile "Can we play now Alex? Can we play now?"

Alex gently stroked Nina's back. Deep inside he made a promise to himself. "I will do everything I can to change you back. I will right this wrong."

"Do you want to go home with me?" Alex asked.

"Go home?" Nina asked

"Yeah I can take care of you. You could become part of our family."

"If Nina go home with Alex, will Alex play with Nina?"

"Of course I will. As often as I can."

Nina gave another attempt at a smile. "Nina go home with Alex."

"Okay but we're going to have to wait till morning. We don't need you to be all wet and miserable.

Nina had already started drifting to sleep. Alex picked up the shattered locket again.

"It is strange that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Alex looked down at the sleeping chimera, imagining the painful experience the poor girl had suffered through as she was being forcibly fused body and soul with that of a dog.

"Such a little thing…"

He looked back at Nina who was sleeping peacefully. "You're not alone. You and I are kindred spirits. We're both sideshow freaks in this circus called life."

Alex then lay down and let sleep overtake him.

**A/N Okay I will admit it I hated it when Nina died, well I'm fixing that. Alex will meet the main protagonist soon. As a little something to think about, what did Alex mean when he said "You and I are kindred spirits. We're both sideshow freaks in this circus called life." and yes I know the answer, but I want you to try and figure it out. Don't forget to read and review **


	2. A murder Scene

"Are you ready brother?" Edward asked his younger brother Alphonse. The young boy nodded. Edward took a knife and gave himself a small cut, allowing the blood to drip on to the transmutation circle. The ritual was near completion.

"Soon we will be able to get mommy back." The circle started to glow much to the two brother's delights

"It's working! It's working!"

It was not working though. At least it was not working the way they thought it was supposed to. Electrical sparks started flying from the transmutation circle. The white glow turned into a violent shade of purple. From the center of the circle, a portal that looked like a gaping mouth opened up. All of the sudden something that appeared as the shape of a hand came up but it did not look human. It looked like that of a rotting corpse.

"M-Mommy?" Alphonse stuttered, this thing was not mommy. It didn't even look human. Just a gelatinous mass of bloodied organs. Even the face looked massively deformed you could not even tell it was human. Edward stared in complete and utter shock. But nothing could have prepared him for what was coming next.

All of the sudden there was a loud crack. The Portal turned into what could only be described as a black hole. Elongated hands started coming out from the bottomless pit and grabbed Alphonse's arms and legs. Edward couldn't believe his eyes. The hands were breaking down his brother's body.

Alphonse screamed to the top of his lungs "Brother help me!"

But as he leaped forward to try and help his brother, one of the hands grabbed Edward legs and disintegrated it. Causing the boy to fall on his face. He watched helplessly as his younger brother disappeared into nothingness. Tears started to flow down Edwards face.

"Please help me!" He begged "Mom…mom!"

All of the sudden the gelatinous e thing started moving as if responding. It let out a grown that sounded like "Edward…" it then tried crawling towards him. Frightened all Edward could do was stay frozen.

"No! This isn't what I wanted!"

The thing lunged toward him! Edward let out a huge scream.

The Fullmetal Alchemist jarred himself from his sleep. He woke up in the house they were staying in, brightly lit as always and stocked with tables and chairs.

"Brother?"

Edward turned around to see that apparently he had awoken Alphonse. It was just a dream, or perhaps it was more of a reliving of what had happened that faithful night. In order to bring his brother back, Edward sacrificed his arm. The law of equivalent exchange demanded it. Even then it did not bring Alphonse's body back only his soul which Edward bounded to a suit of armor.

"It was a bad dream" Edward said afraid to show any signs of fear. Truth be told, the last couple of nights were nothing but nightmares. Just a couple of nights ago the duo sought to learn more about bio-alchemy from a state alchemist named Shou Tucker in an attempt to learn how to bring back Al's body or at the very least get him a new one. The two befriended his 5 year old daughter Nina and her dog Alexander, what they didn't learn until it was too late was that Shou was a madman who was so desperate to keep his state license that he was willing to use his wife and daughter in his freakish experiments. Edward loved Nina just like a little sister. Yet…just like that night, he felt powerless once he saw what she had become. He didn't have the skills needed to change her back. He was powerless and he hated it.

"Brother?" Alphonse asked again. Edward could not help but think of his confronton with Tucker. His words echoed back at him.

"_Oh yeah. I figured it out." Edward Screamed as he grabbed Shou Tucker by the throat. "You did it again! Two years ago, it was your wife! And this time, you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking Chimera! You can only do so much with animals after all! It's much easier when you start with a human. Isn't that right?!"_

"_I don't see what you're so upset about. This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I would think a scientist should understand."_

"_Shut up!" Ed screamed " Do you really think you can get away with this? Messing around with someone's life like that. Your own daughter!"_

"_Someone's life, you say? You'd know all about that, wouldn't you? Look at you, Fullmetal Alchemist. Look at your leg. Your arm. Your brother. Those things are also the result of messing around with somebody's life, aren't they?"_

_Ed delivered an uppercut to shou's jaw causing his glasses to shatter, but the madman just laughed_

_We are the same! We're the same! You're just like me!_

"_We're not!"_

_Oh, but yes we are! The opportunity was right in front of us and we took it. We had to, even though we knew it was against the rules!_

"_No!"_

But was he right? had he not played with his brother's life? he looked at his brother who was now a suit of armor. It was his fault, had he not been selfish, had he not tried to bend the rules, then maybe…tears started to flood Edward's eyes and he started weeping.

"Brother?" Alphonse started getting up wishing to comfort his brother

"I sorry Al!" Edward gasped between bitter tears. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you! I'm so sorry!"

Now it was Al's turn to cry. "Oh brother. please. please don't cry."

while they were hugging, there was a knock at the door. Edward wiping his eyes opened the door. It was Conial Mustang? I…" Edward quick placed himself into a salute.

"at ease solider." The dark haired man said in his dark somber voice.

"I came here to check on you. We could hear your screaming all the way down the hall. Are you alright?"

It was at least very hard to read Mustang, any since of emotion he had seemed to be covered by a mask of seriousness . Mustang was definitely worried, truth is he cared about both of them, but his years in the military taught him to keep a poker face.

"I'm fine." Edward said.

"You sure there is nothing you want to talk about? You've had a rough time lately."

"No sir"

"Suit yourself." As mustang walked off, Edward stopped him.

"Sir we to know. What…What's going to happen to shou Tucker and Nina?"

Mustang's face scrunched up a bit.

"Mr. Tucker was going to be stripped of his license and be put on trial for what he did to Nina. But he's dead."

"Dead?" Alphonse asked in shock

"You'll find out anyway so I might as well tell you. Shou Tucker's been murdered."

"And Nina?" Edward asked

"Nina's gone."

"Gone? Is she…"

"I said she was gone. I didn't say she was dead. Truth is we don't know where she is. What we hope is that someone might have found, took pity on her and took her home. "

"But how though? Who killed him?

"Don't know. I was just heading to the scene now."

"We're coming with you." Al said.

"No." Mustang said with a firm reply.

"And why not?"

"You don't need to see this."

"Your not going to stop us. I've already lost a mother and I almost lost my brother. I want to know who did this."

Mustang closed his eyes. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn the both of you."

As Mustang walked off, Edward asked one more question.

"Colonel mustang. Why would Nina allow her father to experiment on her like that?"

"Well partial because she didn't know what she was getting in to, but also because she loved him."

At the murder scene, Colonel Maes Hughes and Major Armstrong arrived from Central to investigate. Mustang Edward and Alphonse were not far behind.

"He's always one step ahead of us."

"We better catch up to him quickly the way things are going. That Bounty Hunter we hired is missing in action. I hope he's okay."

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you were expecting this. care to fill us in?"

"We call him Scar. He's been going around murdering State Alchemist. We hired a bounty hunter named Alex to track him down but it appears as though our killer is good. He sure made short work of Shou."

"It's no less then what the coward deserved!" Edward hissed

"Edward!"

"He used his own daughter Colonel Hughes! His own daughter!

Edward fell to the ground and started sobbing again. This was why Mustang didn't want to bring Edward along. He was too emotionally invested.

"None of that matters now."

Edward got up with his face frozen in fear. "If Scar was after Tucker then he's probably after Nina too and that means…"

He ran toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going? Armstrong asked

"I've got to find Nina!"

"But…but scar."

"Let him go." Mustang said firmly "The two can take care of themselves."

The two brothers disappeared into the night. the search for Nina had begun.


	3. Meeting the Family

Alex walked down the road to where is house was. He and Nina had been talking through the whole trip. As Nina talked more, her speech got better as they got closer to the far; Nina had noticed a transmutation circle on his left write arm.

"What's that circle thing on your arm?"

"What this? It's a transmutation circle. I tattooed it to my arm so I wouldn't have to draw one every time I go into battle."

"Daddy had circle like that too. Except funny animals always appeared from it."

"I'm sure he did." Alex thought to himself "Except that coward didn't know what in the heck he was doing"

"Well we are here." Alex said out loud.

Alex lived in an old rickety farm both his parents were State Alchemist before the Ishval Civil War, but they both asked for dismissal afterwards. Now they were simply farmers. On the Side, Alex's father Kano worked in a morgue. With the proper warrants, the military allowed Kano to take the bodies' home and use them in some of his bio alchemy experiments. The military when trying to make human chimera's they would actually try to fuse live human with animals much like what Shou Tucker did with Nina (With a very similar result)

For some odd reason dead bodies, or body parts, worked better one of the reasons Alex hypothesized was because dead bodies didn't have a soul. Granted a live person could become a Chimera as well, but he always felt more comfortable using a dead body. He even gave his hobby the name Necro Transmutation. To put bluntly though, it was human transmutation, but for some reason the military trusted Kano with the fire he was playing with. That or they were just blissfully ignorant of what happened

"Dad! Mom! I'm home!"

Neither of his parents came out but his little sister Mia did.

"Big Brother!"

Mia jumped up and hugged him, she then looked over and saw Nina.

"Ooooh! Fluffy doggy."

"I'm Nina." the Chimera said

Mia jumped back in surprise.

"it talks?"

Alex's Mother then opened the front door. To be frank, she wasn't hard to miss she was practically a cyborg the whole right half side of her body had been replaced with an automail skeleton.

"Alex you made it!" She grabbed her son and kissed him. "I heard the news that Shou Tucker had been murdered."

"Mother I'm fine."

Alex's mom looked over and saw Nina "What is that? I've never seen a dog like that before.

"It's not a dog it's a human Chimera and a botched up one at that."

"But who…?"  
>"Who do you think?"<p>

"Shou?"

"His own daughter."

Alex's mother gritted her teeth.

"The coward. That poor thing."

Kano walked through the door.

"Alex! You look a little done in. How did your hunt go?"

"Scar got away, but I did find this."

Alex stepped back giving his father a view of Nina. Kano raised an eyebrow.

"A chimera?"

"Shou tuckers daughter." Alex grumbled

Kano stroke his beard realizing what that meant.

"Idiot bio-alchemist!" Kano grumbled under his breath. "Okay that was bad, but the man still had no idea what he was doing. I take it you want me to go to the morgue and help you fix this."

"Law of equivalent exchange dad, you must present something of equal value in order to gain something. We need a body for Nina so we'll have to give up something. Do you mind helping me?"

"Of course not but I need to know how old she was."

"I'm going to say five maybe six years old.

"hmm it's not going be easing find a family who would be willing to give up the body of their dead daughter like that. It may take a bit of time to get."

"Just tell them the truth. We want to give a girl a chance to have life again."

"Do you really think anybody is going to believe that we are going to try to turn a girl turned into a dog back into a humanoid."

"just tell them what they need to know nothing more nothing less. "Kano chuckled "Alright I'll see what I can do.

Nina looked up and noticed Kano's red eye

"What's that thing in your eye?" she asked

Kano was unfazed by the fact that she could speak.

"This is my eye. It's a Visual prosthesis it helps me see."

"It's shiny."

"is it okay if we keep her?"

"Of course. There is no way I would turn down a helpless person in my house.

"Would you mind watching Nina?' I have to go back into town."

"What for?"

"With tucker dead though, Scar's bound to be looking for his next target. Major Armstrong is certain it is the fullmetal alchemist."

"Do you even know his name?" Kano asked as his son ran off.

"No but Armstrong said that I can't miss him."

"Good luck son."

Alex nodded running as fast as he could. "I hope I get there before Scar does


	4. Alex Vs The Fullmetal Alchemist

Edward and Alphonse went around town and asked people if they had seen Nina. Edward even made a crude drawing as a way to give people a visual. Unfortunately those who weren't completely scared off by Edward's drawing had no recollection of seeing her. In fact most commented that they had never seen a creature like that ever.

"Sigh, no luck." Edward said. "I hope that Nina is okay. I tell you if that freak Scar does anything to her I promise you I'll…" Edward started waving his arms. Alphonse had to grip him by the shirt.

"Let me at em! Let me at em!" Edward shouted loudly

"Brother, calm down people will think you've gone crazy!"

Edward calmed down and took a few deep breaths. "Let's get some food I'm starving. The two brothers stopped at a Tavern and ordered noodles. Edward as always ate like a pig, Alphonse however had noticed a man sitting in the shadows that had stared at them since they had arrived.

Alphonse tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Brother, See that man over there? He's been doing nothing but staring at us since we arrived."

"Yeah I noticed that."

Edward singled the bartender. "Excuse me? Who's sitting over there?"

The bartender eyes immediately grew wary before she whispered "He's one of those mercenaries that served during the Ishval Civil War. There is debates about who he actually is, but around he calls himself Alex Mercer."

"Do you think it's a fake name?" Alphonse asked.

"Well I can tell you this. it seems like ever since he showed up, those state alchemist started disappearing."  
>Edwards's eyes grew wide in fear he looked at his brother and whispered "you don't think?"<p>

"I think we should leave."

As the two brothers paid their tabs and started to walk away. Alex Immediately started to follow them.

"Run!" Edward quietly whispered.

the two brothers ran as fast as they could, Alex was not far behind them, Edward knocked down barrels in an attempt to slow Alex down down several barrels in the process, but Alex was too quick and nimble. Alex Transmuted a wall blocking the two brothers snd prevent their escape.

"Dang it! We're trapped."

"Got any ideas?"

Edwards thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice that growled "Ah ha! Found you!"

Edward turned around and readied himself into a fighing read stance ALex just looked at the two brothers and laughed.

"So I take it you are the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"So what if I am?" Edward asked with a snort.

Alex chuckled. "So this is the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother. A two-ton metal sumo wrestler, and a two foot nothing shrimp!"

Edward's face started to crumple up. "Excuse me, what did you just call me?"

"I said a two foot nothing shrimp!"

Edward gritted his teeth and gave off a feral growl. "Nobody calls me a shrimp!"

"aw what the matter little baby shrimp. You think you're so big and bad?"

"How about you shut your mouth and I show you what I'm made of?" Edward retorted.

Alex took off his hood and through it to the ground. "Well come on Fullmetal show me what you got."

Alex clapped his hands together. A short sword rose from the wrist of his automail arm. Seeing that Edward had no transmutation circle anywhere on his body, Alex opened his mouth finding himself unable to say anything "You can transmutate without the need of a transmutation circle? That's like so not fair. I had to get mine tattooed in order to do anything close to that. Oh well monkey see monkey do. "

Alex clasped his hands together and a chainsaw blade appeared connecting to his gauntlet.

"So this guy is an alchemist too." Alex said to himself "It's a bit ironic if this is the guy that's been killing everyone."

Edward made a full Charge toward the mercenary. the two warrior's blades connected causing sparks to fly in all directions. Alex pushed the Fullmetal alchemist backwards wielding a small smirk on his face. "Not bad kid but your movements are sloppy."

Alex charged at him. Slashing to and fro with his chainsaw blade. Alex gave a final slash downward, but Edward blocked it with his mechanical arm.

"I can see now why they call you the fullmetal alchemist."

"I'll show you another reason!" Edward swung his arm and gave Alex a punch to the stomach knocking the mercenary back a couple of inches. Edward then charged toward Alex and attempted to lunge his blade into him. At the last second though, Alex got out of the way and swung his blade at Edward's short sword causing it to shatter.

"Aw shoot." Edward cursed.

Alex deconstructed his blade and readied himself into a fighting stance. Edward did the same thing. The two warriors engaged in hand to hand combat. Alex had to give the fullmetal alchemist credit. The kid was fast and knew how to fight. Both warriors delivered blows and punches at such a fast pace. that it was at times hard to even tell that they were fighting each other.

Edward delivered a blow to Alex's sternum and then delivered a blow to the man's crotch. Alex doubled over in pain.

"Uhg… "I'll give you creds kid. you know how to fight dirty." Alex arm raised his arm toward Alex. Two crimson crystalized spikes shot from his arms but Edward quickly dodged it. The fullmetal alchemist recognized the move from when he fought Isaac the freezer, Needless to say it shocked him.

"How many forms of Alchemy do you know?" he asked

"I learn whatever I have to to survive."

"This guy is a powerful alchemist." Edward thought "I can see how he killed a lot of alchemist."

"I bet there is one thing you didn't expect though." Edward said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"THIS!"

Edward tabbed the ground causing a pillar of rock to lunge toward Alex. Normally Alex would be able to dodge such attacks, but he was sore from his last attack. The pillar pushed Alex against a brick wall. Edward capitalized on this by causing sections of the wall to enclose on Alex. The walls even pressed up against Alex's cheeks causing them to squish in a comical expression.

"Okay this is embarrassing." Alex said his voice all muffled.

"listen you freak, you may have able to kill those other alchemist, but I won't go down easily."

"Wow wait. What are you talking?"

"You're Scar are you not? You've been accused of murding state alechemist how do you plead."

Alex's face froze almost in surprise, but then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You thought I was Scar?" Alex said.

Edward raised his figure to say something, but he found he could not say anything. "So you're not the serial killer and you're not here to kill us?"

"No you dope. I'm the one trying to protect you from Scar."

Edward tapped the wall and released Alex from the brick prison.

"Okay I'll bite. So if you're not Scar then who are you?"

"My name is Alex Mercer. Believe me kid that is my real name."

"Okay say that is your real name. If you weren't trying to kill us, why were you chasing after us."

"Because I got a letter for you'

Alex crumpled his teeth. "You mean to tell me we went through this circus because you have a letter?!

"Here see for yourself.

Alex pulled out the letter in his pocket sealed and unopened. Edward took it and took out the letter which read as followed

_Dear Edward the Fullmetal Alchemist._

"_Due to the fact that these killings have steadily gotten worse, we have personally hired a mercenary as a way to track down Scar. We have reason to believe that you may be Scar's next target, we have asked him to protect you and to keep an eye on you until things clear up. His name is Alex Mercer. He is a veteran of the Ishval War and is a personal friend of mine and of Colonel Mustang. Stay safe and best of luck._

_Signed Major Alex Louis Armstrong_

_P.S If you ever find yourself in the need of a perfect specimen, remember I'm only a phone call away!"_

Edward's face turned beet red "Yep that's Major Armstrong alright. I just officially made myself look like the world's biggest idiot."

"Not really." Alex interrupted "I wouldn't trust someone like me at first either."

"Yeah you'll have to forgive me, I've never exacly had a good time with people."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are your arm and leg made out of automail?"

"Um I well…I lost them in an accident involving alchemy."

Alex voiced softened into a whisper. "I think I get it. You performed the taboo didn't you?""

"Wha…?" Edward looked up in shock. Mostly because he didin't know how Alex figured it out so quickly, but two Alex didn't say "You performed the taboo" in the patronizing voice that most did. Ed just nodded.

"Can I ask who it was? Sibling, a parent?

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry. I hit a low brow there."

Edward gave a fake smile.

"Where are my manners. My brother and I never introduced ourselves. My name is Edward and that hunk of metal over there is my brother Alphonse.

"Hello." Alphonse said softly."

Alex shook the boys hands, but then all of the sudden it hit him.

"_Big brother Edward…Can we play now Alphonse? Can we play now?"_

"Wait a sec. Do you guys know a talking Chimera named Nina?"

Edward's eyes perked up. "Nina? You've seen Nina? Where is she?"

"I took her to my house. I found her not too long after Scar murdered Shou Tucker."

"Thank Goodness. Please can we see her please."

"Sure thing we can ride in my truck, but before we go, are you guys still hungry.


End file.
